Un Cuento De Navidad
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: Madara Uchiha es el hombre mas avaro de Tokio, pero cuando su antiguo socio le advierte de sus pecados, es visitado por tres fantasmas que le haran ver de otra forma la Navidad
1. El Anciano Avaro Y Una Advertencia

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto-Sensei

Konichiwa lectores, aquí les traigo mi nueva obra maestra, de seguro ustedes ya la leyeron en alguna otra parte, es que esta historia es muy popular ˆ.ˆ

Créanme me mate pensando en como quedarían los personajes, hice castings con cada uno de ellos…

Naruto: Créanle, no esta mintiendo dattebayo

¿Tu que haces aquí? Deberías de estar ayudando a la producción con el escenario… A veces es difícil encontrar personal eficiente U_U´

Elenco: ¡Que dijiste!

Nada, nada, ustedes sigan con su trabajo, que ya empezamos con al historia.

**Un Cuento De Navidad**

**Cap1.- El Anciano Avaro y Una Advertencia.**

Era una mañana muy hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio, pero no era cualquier mañana, no amigos, era la mañana de la Nochebuena, todos en la ciudad estaban muy apurados, ya sea con las compras o con los regalos o invitando a sus amigos para la cena de Nochebuena.

Los niños jugaban con las bolas de nieve o creaban muñecos con formas muy graciosas.

Si todo era diversión en aquella ciudad o buena en la gran mayoría.

Así es compañeros, en el centro de la ciudad, había un pequeño local, era un local de prestamistas, en él trabajaba el hombre más avaro y tacaño de todo Tokio. Madara Uchiha.

Como dije antes, Madara Uchiha era el hombre más avaro y tacaño que existía en esta alegre ciudad, pero aunque era un pequeño local, Madara había acumulado una grandiosa fortuna que incluso decían podía superar a la de los Reyes. Vestía de la manera mas fina, tenia una gran mansión que podía cubrir casi tres cuadras.

-Hace un interminable frio, ¿no lo cree Sr. Uchiha?- empezaba la conversación su empleado, Minato Namikaze.

-Pamplinas, el frio solo es para los pobres- decía fríamente sin despegar sus ojos de las cuentas del mes pasado. –Ah, por cierto Minato- empezó a hablar –Se a estado despareciendo carbón, ¿tu no tienes nada que ver en esto?

Minato empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Bueno… Señor… lo que pasa es que… bueno tuve que tomarlo… en mi casa empezó a entrar frio… y lo ocupe para poder encender el fuego… y calentar mi hogar- Minato esperaba una reprimenda.

-Mph, al menos aceptas tu culpa… pero se te descontaran 5 yenes de tu sueldo- decía mientras lo apuntaba en su libreta.

-P-p-pero señor Uchiha…

-Sin excusas Minato ¿o es que acaso quieres que te descuente mas?

-No señor- decía con la cabeza baja mientras volvía a escribir.

Entonces tocaron al pequeño negocio y entraron dos personas. Uno era alto, vestía con un saco café y unos pantalones del mismo color y era pelirrojo; la otra persona era joven, rubio y vestía con un traje negro y en su mano una pequeña bolsa.

-Buenos días- hablo el pelirrojo –Mi nombre es Akasuna No Sasori.

-Y mi nombre es Deidara Katsu- hablo el rubio.

-Y venimos en representación del pequeño orfanato "Shikon", para pedir una pequeña donación para los huérfanos.

-Si, lo estamos recolectando para poder darles una buena cena navideña.

-¿En serio?- contestaba sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba.

-Así es señor- decía Deidara –Si fuera tan amable de poder ayudarnos con la donación, los huérfanos se lo agradecerían mucho.

-¿Huérfanos? ¿Qué han hecho los huérfanos por mí? Nada ¿Es que acaso no hay asilos? ¿No hay prisiones? ¡Esos niños terminaran ahí seguramente y yo no malgastare mi dinero en mocosos tontos! Minato retira a estos hombres de mi presencia.

Minato se levanto de su asiento y condujo a Sasori y Deidara a la salida, no sin antes desearse una buena Navidad.

-Paz al fin- suspiraba Madara, pero no conto con la presencia de…

-¡Buenas Días Tío!- entro gritando felizmente un hombre de edad joven, cabello negro recogido en una pequeña coleta y de piel bronceada.

-Fugaku, por un demonio ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Solo pasaba a visitarte tío. Buenos Días Minato- saludo al otro joven que estaba en su pequeño escritorio.

-Buenas Días Fugaku- saludaba amistosamente Minato.

-Si vienes por dinero, no te prestare nada- gruño Madara.

-Bah, tío, usted siempre piensa en esas tonterías del dinero. He venido por que Mikoto y yo hemos decidido invitarlo a la cena de Nochebuena hoy.

-¿Y yo que diantres tengo que ir a tu casa?

-¿No quieres convivir un poco con la familia?

-Lo único que quiero es poder seguir con mis cuentas y mi trabajo.

-Bien, si usted lo ha decidido así tío, no hay nada mas que hacer- entonces Fugaku se giro hacia donde estaba Minato y le dio un apretón de manos –Feliz Navidad Minato, saluda a tu familia de mi parte.

-Igualmente Fugaku, que tenga una Feliz Navidad- le respondía Minato.

Entonces Fugaku antes de salir grito -¡Feliz Navidad tío Madara!- Y salió de aquel local.

-Pamplinas- gruño y volvió a las cuentas.

Entonces llego la tarde y con ella la puesta de sol.

-Bueno Sr. Uchiha me retiro- decía Minato mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Si.

-Este… Señor… quería decirle… mañana es Navidad… y yo me preguntaba si…

-¿Quieres que te de el día libre?

-Si… perdón… digo… es una fecha muy importante… y quisiera pasarla con mi familia mañana.

Madara pareció pensarlo y al final dijo:

-Te daré el día libre mañana, pero procura llegar temprano al día siguiente o te descontare 2 yenes.

-Si… Muchas gracias señor- entonces Minato se encamino a la salida y volteo a decirle a Madara –Feliz Navidad Señor Madara.

-Pamplinas- volvió a gruñir.

Al final del día, Madara se encaminaba hacia su hogar, la gran mansión Uchiha. Cuando llego vio su casa tal y como la había dejado, en oscuridad y con una gran suciedad

Madara Uchiha tenía una sirvienta, una anciana algo enferma llamada Chiyo, pero últimamente ya no podía limpiar más que el propio cuarto que el de Madara. Cuando el llego a su cuarto, se quito el traje y se puso su bata de dormir, preparo él te que la señora Chiyo le había dejado. Y con un gran dolor de cadera se sentó en su sofá mientras se calentaba con la chimenea.

Cuando de pronto el reloj que tenia arriba de la chimenea, se detuvo y de repente las campanas que tenia para el servicio empezaron a sonar por si mismas.

Madara creía que era algún efecto del sueño en el que estaba cayendo, pero el ruido fue haciéndose cada vez más grande, tanto que parecía que esas diminutas campanas se volvían campanas gigantescas y su sonido hacia un gran eco en su cabeza. Pero de repente se detuvieron y Madara escucho claramente como alguien subía sus escaleras, alguien que estaba cargando unas grandes cadenas.

Entonces se volteo hacia la puerta y alguien empezó a girar la perilla, pero al estar con seguro, no había logrado abrirse la puerta. Cuando Madara creyó estar a salvo una cadena con un yunque atado a el atravesó la puerta, y le siguió otro, y luego otro, así hasta formar unas 10 cadenas de hierro cada una con su yunque.

Madara veía con horror al espectro que estaba atado a esas cadenas, era su antiguo socio, Kakuzu Hazuno, su socio que había muerto diez años atrás.

-Madara Uchiha- decía con voz fantasmal su antiguo socio -¿Te has olvidad de mi?

-Como podría hacerlo, si eres mi antiguo socio y amigo Kakuzu.

-Así es Madara.

-¿Y a que debo tu gran… aparición?

-Madara, he venido a ayudarte a que limpies tus pecados.

-¿Pecados? ¿Qué pecados?

-Los pecados de la avaricia, por ellos es que estoy así- decía mientras levantaba sus cadenas.

-Pero si tú eras un gran trabajador.

-Y no lo niego como me encantaba estafar a las empresas y robar de mas a los pobres. Pero tu Madara Uchiha, tu has acumulado mas pecados que yo… oh Madara si pudieras ver ahora tus cadenas… estarías aterrado.

-Si con solo verte ya me he aterrado.

-Escúchame bien Madara Uchiha, esta noche serás visitado, visitado por tres espíritus que te ayudaran a limpiar tus pecados.

Madara se lo quedo mirando para finalmente decir –Pues no quiero.

-No tienes otra elección Madara, o limpias tus pecados y corriges tus errores o al morir tus cadenas te pesaran por toda la eternidad- decía mientras se alejaba hacia al ventana y la traspasaba y volvía a decir –Espera el primero cuando toquen las doce. Hasta nunca mi buen amigo, Madara- decía mientras se iba flotando.

Madara sin poder creerlo fue a ver hacia la ventana y con incredulidad veía como la ciudad estaba infestada de fantasmas todos con largas cadenas y volteo hacia un callejón donde estaba una joven cargando un bebe quien lloraba y vio como varios fantasmas se acercaban a ella.

-¡Quisiera poder ayudarla!- decía el fantasma de una señora gorda y con un traje fino

-¡Escúcheme por favor, quiero ayudarla!- gritaba otro fantasma con graves quemaduras

-¡La ayudare jovencita!- decía el fantasma de un joven

-¡Escúcheme por favor¡- Entonces ese fantasma se volteo hacia donde estaba la ventana de Madara y con una velocidad sobrehumana llego hacia la ventana y grito -¡Porque no puedes ayudarla!

Madara cerró su ventana y se metió corriendo a su cama, rogando que todo lo hubiese visto, haya sido un sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-

¿Y bien que tal quedo esta hermosa versión?

Madara: Mas les vale que digan que bien, porque si no…

Madara-Sama cálmese, estoy segura que varios dirán que si

Kakuzu: Tiene razón, esta tacaña no nos esta pagando

Ahh, disculpe Kakuzu-San pero esto es para entretener a los jóvenes lectores

Kakuzu: ¿Quiere decir que me aprendí esos guiones de en balde?

Bueno… pero de que te quejas si solo saliste en este capitulo

Jeanne: Bueno mientras Princezz se pelea con Madara y Kakuzu, yo aprovecho para decirles que si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia si fueran tan amables de dejarla, no importa que tan tonta o larga sea, aquí se acepta de todo

Kakuzu *Aparece algo descocido de sus manos*: Hasta dinero

Tu y tu reverendo dinero me tienen hasta la…

Jeanne: No se olviden de comentar ya que cada review será un regalo para los personajes de Naruto por su gran esfuerzo en esta obra

Naruto: ¡Genial, dattebayo!

**Fecha de Publicación:** _Martes 11 de Diciembre del 2012_


	2. La Fantasma De La Navidad Pasada

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto-Sensei, al igual que Christmas Carol que pertenece a Charles Dickens

Konichiwa mis amigos lectores, les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia y me agrado mucho que les haya gustado, así que sin mas pasamos a abrir el telón (Ya escuchaste Hidan que empiece la escena)

**Un Cuento De Navidad**

**Cap. 2°.- La Fantasma De La Navidad Pasada.**

Madara se encontraba profundamente dormido, hasta que empezó a escuchar los pequeños pasos de alguien caminando cerca de su casa y abrió los ojos. Entonces pudo ver como una resplandeciente luz traspasaba las cortinas de su cama. Entonces se hinco un poco para poder deslizar las cortinas y una brillante luz, como la del Sol lo deslumbro.

Cuando pudo ver bien, vio ante el, a una mujer rubia, de ojos cafés y piel clara vestía un vestido verde muy ajustado, aunque de grandes curvas. Estaba cubierta por una capa de luz que la hacia parecerse a un ángel

-¿T-T-Tu, eres el espíritu?- pregunto algo extrañado Madara.

-Claro que si, no ves mi magnifica apariencia angelical- decía mientras daba vueltas paseándose por todo el cuarto, deteniéndose enfrente de él –Mi nombre es Tsunade, La Fantasma de La Navidad Pasada.

-¿Y cual es tu misión… Tsunade?

-Me han enviado, para poder ayudarte a corregir tus errores.

-Esas son pamplinas, yo se perfectamente que no he cometido ningún error

-No me mientas, Madara, los fantasmas podemos ver todo lo que guardan los humanos en tu corazón, y te diré algo- decía mientras se acercaba mas a Madara –Tu corazón es tan frio y duro como una piedra. Pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte.

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que ayudarme?

Tsunade lo miro y se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió –Ven

Madara hizo lo que le dijo y se acercó hacia ella, pero la gran luz que la rodeaba le enceguecía los ojos.

-Ah, Tsunade, ¿Podrías apagar esa luz que te rodea?

-Pero, ¿Tan pronto quieres apagar a la luz de la esperanza?

-Lo siento- se disculpo Madara

-Vamos, hay que empezar con la misión- decía mientras se elevaba y salía hacia afuera mientras le extendía una mano a Madara.

-Pero… me caeré- respondía dudoso

-No lo harás, debes de tener esperanza.

Entonces Madara tomo la mano de Tsunade y sintió como la luz que rodeaba a Tsunade también lo rodeaba sintiendo como algo cálido lo traspasaba. Tsunade con un ligero empujón voló a una gran velocidad y Madara creía que esto era muy irreal para estarlo viviendo.

Cuando Tsunade al fin llego a su destino, Madara abrió los ojos y se sorprendió del lugar en el que estaba. Era el internado donde estudiaba.

No parecía haber cambiado mucho, la pintura y las paredes parecían nuevas, bueno, viéndolas desde afuera.

-Es increíble- decía mientras se separaba de Tsunade -¿Hemos vuelto en el tiempo?

-No- respondió serenamente –Solo son sombras de tu pasado- decía mientras se le acercaba.

Madara escuchó el sonido del timbre y vio como varios niños salían corriendo a recibir a sus padres y darles un fuerte abrazo.

-No entiendo a que hemos vuelto- respondió Madara volviendo a su estado gruñón –Si ese internado se a quedado vacío.

-No esta vacío, aun queda un niño en un aula- y con levantar su mano se transportaron a un aula de clases donde Madara vio como lo que decía Tsunade era cierto. Había un pequeño niño sentado en un pupitre viendo desde su lugar la nieve caer en la ventana. Era una versión infantil de Madara. Un niño que no debía de tener más de diez años.

-Mi padre- decía con resentimiento –Nunca me quiso en su casa, por eso siempre me dejaba en este lugar.

-Madara, ¿paso algo, entre tu padre y tu?- pregunto curiosa Tsunade

-Mi madre murió cuando nací, y mi padre me odiaba por eso, me culpaba de su muerte.

-Debiste de pasar una mala infancia- le decía mientras posaba su mano en su hombro, y con la otra desvanecía la imagen y ahora se podía apreciar a la de un juvenil Madara quien estaba escribiendo en su pupitre, cuando de repente abrieron la puerta.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- decía una pequeña voz infantil de una pequeña niña, no mayor que seis años, vestía un vestido blanco, de ojos negros, y su cabello azul con una flor en su cabeza -¡Hermano! Adivina, he venido a llevarte a casa- decía dulcemente la pequeña.

-¿A casa, Konan-chan?- le respondía dulcemente Madara.

-Si hermano, Padre me ha dado permiso.

-¿Nuestro padre? no lo puedo creer.

-Es verdad hermano, Padre a cambiado. Anoche cuando le platique de mi deseo de pasar la Navidad contigo, no me grito, fue muy cariñoso y dijo que podía ir por ti, y aquí estoy hermano mio.

-Konan-chan eres una mujer maravillosa- decía mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba y los dos salían rumbo a la puerta.

-Era una mujer maravillosa- decía melancólicamente el Madara gruñón –Aunque no éramos hijos de la misma mujer, siempre procurábamos cuidarnos el uno al otro.

-Creo recordar que tuvo un hijo.

-Así es, pero por culpa de él, mi hermana murió. Tsunade por favor, vámonos de aquí- decía mientras era transportado a otra escena, no sin antes ver como su Yo joven era feliz con su hermana menor.

La escena cambio y ahora se vio envuelto en lo que parecía ser una tienda.

-Oye, yo conozco este lugar- decía con una sonrisa alegre

-Madara- escucho la voz de alguien llamándolo -¿Qué esperas? Es momento de cerrar- decía un joven moreno, con el cabellos alborotado y con 2 marcas en las mejillas.

-Si Kiba- decía otra sombra de Madara, este era un joven de unos 20 años –Esta será la mejor fiesta de todas- decía Madara. Entonces Tsunade cambio el escenario donde Madara pudo observar como daba paso a una gran fiesta, donde casi todo la ciudad, cuan recién comenzaba a formarse, celebraba la Navidad.

-Claro, si es la posada de los Akimichi- decía mientras se unía al festejo. Porque aunque era viejo aun tenia un gran gusto por ese lugar. Tsunade lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo la felicidad de Madara.

-Listos para una gran fiesta- decía Choza Akimichi, el entonces actual dueño de la posada. Él empezó a tocar una gran melodía con su violín y toda la gente paso a bailar. El Madara joven tampoco era la excepción, sus amigos empezaron a bailar con varias jovencitas y Madara termino bailando con una joven de piel clara, ojos negros, y cabello corto y negro, quien vestía un hermoso vestido azul celeste, con quien termino enamorado con tan solo verla.

Tsunade vio como la felicidad del Madara gruñón veía aquella fiesta, así que con gran pesar cambio la escena.

-Tsunade, ¿p-p-porque la cambiaste? Era la mejor parte- hacia un berrinche Madara.

-No estamos aquí para disfrutar el paisaje- Madara la vio y noto una expresión triste en su rostro entonces volteo a ver la escena. Era su actual negocio, cuando recién empezaba en el mundo de los negocios, pero su corazón se entristeció al ver la escena que comenzaba a formarse…

-Madara-Kun, ya sé que he venido diciéndote esto cada año, pero, es que alguna vez… ¿Podemos planear nuestra boda?- decía la joven que estaba vestida de negro. La joven de la posada aquella Navidad.

-Ahora no Shizune, estoy muy ocupado en estas cuentas- decía Madara con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-Siempre estas en tu trabajo, es que alguna vez, ¿podre hablar contigo? Con el dulce hombre que conocí hace diez años.

-Tú sabes bien que estoy ocupado

-Madara- hablo Shizune con una triste voz –Es acaso, que no quieres casarte conmigo, ¿porque mis padres murieron y perdí mi herencia?

Madara dejo a un lado la libreta y se quedo mudo con aquella pregunta.

-Madara- decía Shizune mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a Madara y le tomaba la mano –Me gustaría volver a los tiempos en donde los dos éramos jóvenes y no nos importaba el dinero, y solo queríamos estar juntos-

-¿Nos? Creo que te equivocas Shizune, porque mientras tú tenías todos los lujos disponibles, yo tenía que matarme trabajando, ahorrando, y ahora cuando al fin tengo los recursos que siempre he querido, vienes a ponerme quejas, ahora que tú no tienes nada.

-Entonces es tu última palabra- decía muy deprimida Shizune –Entonces prefieres tu dinero a tu felicidad. Comprendo Madara- decía mientras tomaba su abrigo y se dirigía a la salida -¡Pues espero que seas muy feliz!- lloro Shizune mientras salía de ese local dejando a Madara completamente solo.

-Tsunade- hablo el Madara gruñón –Ya he visto suficiente, por favor aléjame de aquí- hablo Madara pero cuando volteo a ver a Tsunade, ella estaba cambiando de forma, primero era la forma de su hermana Konan, después la de Madara Joven, Shizune, Madara Niño, causando temor al verdadero Madara quien solo se cubrió los ojos y sintió como era elevado por Tsunade y como a su vez ella lo dejaba caer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-

Madara: Espero tan siquiera un reconocimiento por esto.

No te basta con tener el protagonismo.

Jeanne: Bueno creo que volverán pelearse este par de tontos, mientras que yo les daré las gracias a todos por sus reviews

Ah, si de veras gracias por sus reviews a mí y a todo el elenco de Naruto nos hace tan feliz ver que les ha agradado la historia

Kakuzu: Aun que no se porque no me diste el personaje a mi, yo soy mil veces mejor, además dos autoras lo dijeron.

Si, pero tu si ibas a cobrarme por esto, si me quieres cobrar 1000 pesos por haber dicho unos cuantos diálogos, ahora imagínate con la obra entera, me dejas en quiebra.

Naruto: No se olviden de comentar, para este capitulo dattebayo. Por cierto esperen el siguiente, que yo salgo en la próxima *Es noqueado por Jeanne*

Jeanne: Baka no des adelantos

Jeanne creo que ya terminaste de matarlo, ni modo, tendré que buscar a otro que ocupe su lugar

Gracias a Hika Uchiha Hatake…MystiqueDemous…Uchiha Natsuki-San Y a todos los demás lectores anónimos, que hacen posible seguir con esta historia.

**Fecha de Publicación:** _Sábado 15 de Diciembre del 2012_


	3. El Fantasma De La Navidad Presente

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto-Sensei, al igual que Christmas Carol que pertenece a Charles Dickens.

Konichiwa mis amigos lectores, les traigo la tercera de esta historia y espero que les esté gustando mucho, bien, que empiece la obra.

**Un Cuento De Navidad**

**Cap. 3°.- El Fantasma de La Navidad Presente**

Madara sentía como el frio aire chocaba contra su cuerpo, y era muy fácil explicarlo, Tsunade lo había dejado caer desde el punto más alto que él podía considerar. Sintió que estaba a punto de golpearse con su techo, pero solo lo atravesó y cuando pudo jurar que iba a morir, su caída se detuvo y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba unos centímetros del suelo.

Entonces, cayó.

-Esa Tsunade, si algún día me la vuelvo a encontrar- decía mientras se levantaba, pero luego pensó un rato –No, mejor no. Ya no quiero más viajecitos como esos.

Entonces, cuando se disponía a dormir, vio que una brillante luz estaba en el cuarto contiguo. Así que decidió entrar para poder ver que es lo que irradiaba tan brillante esplendor. Cuando entro a la recamara, se vio asombrado por lo que había adentro.

El cuarto se veía más limpio que nunca, las ventanas y paredes estaban adornadas con decoraciones navideñas, había una mesa con varios platillos, pero lo que a Madara más lo sorprendió fue que en el centro, había una gran pila de juguetes, platillos y varios adornos, y sobre aquella gran pila, se encontraba un enorme sujeto.

-Vaya, hasta que aparece Uchiha-San, lo estaba esperando- pronuncio el gigante. Traía un traje verde, con una gran capa color rojo, su cabello era de un color blanco, además de que su voz sonaba como si fuese una gran campana.

-¿T-t-tu eres el espíritu de la Navidad Presente?

-Efectivamente mi buen amigo, Yo soy el Gran Jiraiya- decía mientras bajaba de la pila de obsequios.

-Bueno, supongo que tal vez puedas tratarme mejor.

-Como se nota que no has conocido a mis hermanos.

-¿Tienes muchos hermanos?

-1846 hermanos, si somos exactos.

-Pues… que buena familia- decía Madara con gran sarcasmo.

-Bueno, es momento de empezar- y con su mano empezó a mover el piso de la recamara. Madara vio como el piso se volvía transparente y pudo ver toda la calle.

-Bienvenido a la mañana de Navidad- decía Jiraiya.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es posible ¿Qué no recuerdes la casa de tu sobrino?

Madara atravesó junto con Jiraiya la puerta principal y vio a su sobrino y a sus invitados jugando un juego de mímica.

-¿Es un animal?

-Si- decía Fugaku.

-¿Es un burro?

-Algo parecido.

-Oh ya se- se levantó una señora – ¡Es tu tío Madara!

-Correcto- dijo Fugaku en carcajadas, que se extendieron entre los invitados.

-Fugaku te admiro, soportar a un tío tan tacaño y amargado, debe de ser algo problemático.

-Pues no te lo niego Shikaku, si es un gruñón y un ogro, pero es el hermano de mi madre, después de todo. Nunca logre conocer a mis padres, pero, el me ayudo cuando estuve solo. Por eso estoy en deuda con él.

Madara veía a su sobrino acercarse a su esposa y a sus dos hijos, entonces una mueca de tristeza apareció en su rostro.

-Mira toda la diversión que te perdías por tu egoísmo y avaricia, en vez de la voz de tu familia y corazón- hablo Jiraiya.

-Bueno, dejemos los juegos para después, la cena ya está lista- decía Fugaku mientras invitaba a los demás a sentarse a la gran mesa con los deliciosos platillos.

Madara los miro desde su lugar, Fugaku se veía muy feliz con su familia. Entonces sintió como era elevado de nuevo. Volteo a ver a Jiraiya quien mantenía su vista fija en la dirección que se dirigían.

-No podemos quedarnos, aún tenemos que seguir visitando más personas.

Madara asintió y junto con el espíritu salió volando hacia la calle. Vio a varias personas riendo y conviviendo. También varios niños jugando por las calles. Y también vio a varias personas haciendo una larga fila detrás de una carnicería.

-Neji-ni-san ¿hueles eso? –decía una pequeña niña.

-Hai, Hinata-chan, huele a pavo.

-Hay que decirle a Oka-San y a Oba-San- mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y salían corriendo.

Madara y Jiraiya cambiaron de dirección y cuando Madara se dio cuenta estaba adentro de una casa, y por lo que veía era un casa en un barrio muy pobre.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono Madara por haber sido traído a semejante lugar.

-Solo quiero que observes a esta familia.

Madara volteo su mirada ante la escena que comenzaba a formarse…

-Hana ¿puedes ayudarme? –decía una mujer pelirroja, con un vestido amarillo y un mandil verde mientras metía leña y carbón a la chimenea.

-Claro que si Kushina-San- decía una mujer igual de joven, con el cabello azulado y tenía los ojos de un color blanco.

Las dos mujeres se ayudaron con las tareas mientras otros dos jóvenes aparecían.

-Oka-San –decía una pequeña entrando seguida de otro niño parecido a ella.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? – preguntaba preocupada Hana por sus hijos.

-Pasamos por la carnicería y el pavo ya está listo- decía su otro hijo.

-Gracias Neji-Kun –decía Kushina –Ahora mismo les diré a Nagato y Karin que vayan a comprar uno- decía mientras llamaba a sus dos hijos.

-No es necesario Oka-San – entraron dos jóvenes pelirrojos con una gran canasta en manos –Ya fuimos a comprar uno.

-¿De dónde sacaron el dinero? – pregunto Kushina algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes madre, juntamos lo que teníamos ahorrado de nuestros trabajos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esta familia conmigo?- pregunto Madara algo aburrido.

-Tiene que ver mucho, ya que es la familia de tu asistente.

Madara se quedó sorprendido, esta familia era la de Minato.

-Me preocupa su padre, todavía no llega.

-Etto… ¿Y Naruto-Kun? – preguntaba Hinata mientras cargaba a la mascota de la familia.

-Ah, fue con Minato y Hiashi-Baka a comprar las demás cosas dattebane- sonreía Kushina.

-Ojala no demoren más – dijo Nagato mientras tomaba un pan de la mesa –Me muero de hambre.

-Madre, ya llega Oto-San y Ototo – decía Karin.

-Bien, ya está casi todo listo.

Abrieron la puerta y un joven de ojos blancos y cabello castaño entro primero cargando unos cuantos alimentos. Después entro Minato mientras en sus hombros estaba sentado otro pequeño rubio, pero en sus manos tenía un bastón de su altura.

-Qué bueno que han llegado- decía Kushina mientras cargaba a Naruto.

-Bueno que estamos esperando, vamos a celebrar la Navidad dattebayo- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-T…t…tienes r…ra…razón Na…Naruto-Kun- decía tímidamente Hinata.

-Esta familia es muy pobre – decía Jiraiya mientras Madara veía a la familia de su empelado – Pero por eso nunca están tristes, al contrario son muy felices… porque están todos juntos- decía mientras tomaba una silla que él había hecho aparecer y se sentaba en ella.

-Oka-San – decía el pequeño rubio - ¿Vamos a comer pavo dattebayo?- le preguntaba a Kushina quien lo sentaba con cuidado.

-Si mi pequeño rayito de sol – le contestaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Y más vale que lo comas todo si quieres crecer y ser muy fuerte como tu hermano mayor – le decía su hermano Nagato con una sonrisa.

-Oye Jiraiya ¿Qué es lo que el pequeño tiene?- le preguntaba algo preocupado Madara.

-Naruto nació enfermo, los huesos de sus piernas son muy frágiles, por eso siempre sus padres trabajan muy duro para poder pagarle un doctor, al igual que sus hermanos.

-Minato nunca me conto de su hijo enfermo.

-Tal vez porque nunca parecía interesado en nadie más que en ti- le decía con un tono de regaño.

Ya todos estaban sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa.

-Bien, me gustaría hacer un pequeño brindis, por el Señor Uchiha- decía Minato.

-Si, como no – decía sarcásticamente Kushina – En estos momentos me gustaría darle un poco de lo que merece, un buen pedazo de…

-Kushina-San – le interrumpía Hana –No es correcto enojarse y más enfrente de los niños.

-Kushina, sé que es avaro, pero también me ha ayudado a poder comprar las demás cosas- trataba de clamarla Minato.

-Mph… está bien… brindare a su salud… pero porque tú me lo pides… Un brindis por el señor Madara- decía mientras levantaba su copa.

-Por el señor Madara –decían los demás.

-Por el señor Madara dattebayo- dijo por último el pequeño Naruto, provocándole un dolor a Madara por haber sido tan cruel con los niños.

-Jiraiya… ¿Qué le va a pasar al pequeño?

-Veo un cuarto vacío, varios juguetes y ropas guardados en un baúl que nadie más abrirá, pero son conservados con amor- decía Jiraiya con una mirada triste en su rostro.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, Naruto te tengo una sorpresa- decía Minato mientras se levantaba.

-¿Qué es? – preguntaba curioso Naruto mientras sostenía la caja.

-Ábrelo.

Naruto abrió la caja y de ahí salió un pequeño animal de color rojizo. Naruto tomo al pequeño animal y este le lamio la punta de la nariz.

-Me hace cosquillas dattebayo.

-Espero que te agrade, lo encontré solo y pensé en que sería un buen regalo.

-Minato, tú y tu amor por los animales- decía su esposa suspirando.

-S…se ve m… muy lin…lindo – decía Hinata.

Madara observaba lo que pasaba provocando que una lágrima traicionera saliera de su cara. Jiraiya cambio el escenario y lo llevo a lo que parecía ser una torre de reloj.

-Jiraiya… ese niño… dime… todavía hay esperanza para él.

-Si esa sombra representa el futuro… El pequeño morirá.

-No, no por favor… no puede ser cierto.

-¿Y qué?- dijo con un tono sombrío Jiraiya.

Madara lo vio sorprendido, desde cuando ese espíritu tan gentil hablaba con tanto odio.

-Si el niño ha de morir, pues que se apresure a hacerlo- entonces la cara de Jiraiya cambio por la de Madara – Así se detendrá la sobrepoblación.

Madara recordó que esas palabras se las decía a todas las personas que le iban a pedir una moneda. Madara estaba avergonzado por sus palabras tan hirientes.

Volvió su rostro para ver a Jiraiya, pero él tenía un aspecto más anciano.

-¿Tu vida es muy corta?

-Mi vida en este mundo finaliza esta noche- decía en un tono cansado. Madara vio entonces que abajo de su abrigo, sobresalía una garra.

-No es por alarmarte, pero ¿Qué es lo que tienes debajo de tu túnica?

Jiraiya abrió su abrigo y dejo ver a dos pequeños. Una niña y un niño, de aspecto descuidado, como si de mendigos se tratasen.

-¿Son… son tuyos?

-No, son del hombre. El niño representa la ignorancia y la niña la miseria- Entonces dos campanadas se escucharon y Jiraiya caía al suelo mientras sus fuerzas lo abandonaban y comenzaba a reírse como un loco.

-¿No tienen algún lugar que los pueda ayudar?- decía Madara mientras veía como el espíritu moría.

Pero cuando quiso acercársele, el niño se levantó y cambio su aspecto por el de un delincuente mientras se le acercaba con un cuchillo.

-¿Es que no hay prisiones?- reía mientras una jaula lo atrapaba.

La niña se levantó mientras tomaba la forma de una prostituta.

-¿Acaso no hay asilo?- gritaba mientras unas camisas de fuerza aparecían y la acorralaban.

Jiraiya seguía riéndose, mientras la última campanada sonó, y desapareció.

-Demonios… Jiraiya… ¡No te vayas!- Madara estaba en una completa oscuridad –Por favor… no te vayas… ya no quiero más… por favor.

Entonces un ruido alerto a Madara y fijo su vista hacia una esquina de la torre. Había una figura que empezaba a tomar forma de un hombre, esa figura hizo que Madara se congelara y una mueca de terror se empezaba a formar en su rostro.

Era el último espíritu que se le presentaría, pero él no estaba aterrado por eso.

Si no por lo que le mostraría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-

Si, al fin la tercera parte.

Gomenasai, pero no la pude subir el martes, ya que entre mi casa, el anime y el trabajo, ya tengo poco tiempo TUT

Además de que me entro la depre, los que han visto el más reciente capítulo del manga de Naruto lo sabrán.

(J: No te preocupes ya, estoy segura que lo revivirán)

Madara: Bueno ya tenía que pasar no

Ahora que me acuerdo te voy a hacer sufrir en el siguiente capítulo ¬.¬#

De seguro todos ya se darán una idea de quién es el último espíritu, créanme tuve varias peleas con los villanos, pero él me… me convenció

Además no quería morir joven.

Naruto: ¿Y qué edad tienes? ¿23? ¿34? ¿57?

¬.¬ #

Gracias a Uchiha Natsuki-San…Kaira Raiton Kurama Y a todos los demás lectores anónimos, que hacen posible seguir con esta historia.

No se preocupen la cuarta parte la pondré el sábado. Eso si no se acaba el mundo XD. Nos vemos, me daré una vuelta por el universo FanFiction a ver que historias me encuentro dattebayo

Naruto: ¡Oye, esa es mi frase!

Ya no mas dattebayo XD

**Fecha de Publicación:** _Jueves 20 de Diciembre del 2012_


	4. El Fantasma De La Navidad Futura

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto-Sensei, al igual que Christmas Carol que pertenece a Charles Dickens.

Konichiwa mis amigos lectores, les traigo la cuarta parte de esta historia y espero que les siga gustando mucho. Ahora que inicie la obra.

**Un Cuento De Navidad**

**Cap. 4°.- El Fantasma de La Navidad Futura**

Jiraiya veía la figura acercársele cada vez más.

Era un hombre de aspecto siniestro, vestía una capucha negra y larga, su cara era de un color pálido, sus ojos amarillos como de una serpiente. En verdad daba pavor estar enfrente de esa figura.

-T…tú, eres el espíritu.

La figura no hablo, solo se limitó a mover la cabeza.

-¿Me mostraras sombras de las cosas que aún no suceden?

La figura volvió a asentir.

-Pero ¿podrían ocurrir?

Volvió a asentir.

A Madara su corazón se hacía cada vez más lento. -¿Tienes algún nombre? Ya sabes cómo tus compañeros.

Madara vio como unas serpientes salían de la capucha y formaban un nombre en el suelo donde podía verse el claro de la luna.

-Orochimaru… Espíritu a ti es al que temo más que a los otros, pero sé que tu intención es ayudarme a recapacitar sobre mis errores. Así que te pido que lo hagas rápido.

Orochimaru lo veía fijamente entonces se abalanzaba sobre Madara y sentía como iba cayendo frente a un Banco, entonces se levantó y vio a tres hombre hablando.

-¿Así que se murió?

-Dicen que fue anoche.

-Ya era hora. ¿Qué pasara con su dinero?

-No lo sé. Pero sé que no me lo dejo a mí.

-A mí ni me pregunten. Ese velorio no creo que vaya nadie.

-Con lo tacaño que era, ha, dudo mucho que sirvan algo decente- decía mientras reían y se alejaban de Madara.

-Esos hombres yo los conozco, son con quien hago negocios. Oye Orochimaru ¿Quién falleció y porque se alegraron de su muerte?

Orochimaru mostro una sonrisa muy desquiciada y camino hacia una dirección.

-Te exijo que me digas quien falleció- decía Madara, pero entonces sintió como era levantado por una gigantesca serpiente y esta empezó a recorrer las calles hasta llegar a una habitación.

Madara se bajó de la serpiente y vio a Orochimaru a su lado. Este le hizo una señal en dirección a una cama. Madara se acercó a la persona que estaba en esa cama, la persona estaba cubierta completamente, señal de que estaba muerta.

Orochimaru le indio con un dedo que le quitara la sabana. Madara presentía que no era nada bueno.

-No, te lo suplico, no me pidas eso- decía mientras se ponía de rodillas –Pero te suplico algo ¿Qué piensan las personas de este hombre?

Orochimaru cambio la escena y Madara vio a unas personas hablando sobre aquel muerto.

-Me alegro que al fin haya muerto- decía una mujer.

-Espero que se pudra en el infierno- decía otro señor.

-Al fin nadie nos molestara- decía un joven.

Madara veía como esas personas se alegraban de que ese hombre hubiese muerto. Entonces se giró para ver al espíritu pero este volvió a cambiar la escena y vio a su sirvienta Chiyo llevando ropa a un lugar de mala muerte.

-Son 1000 yenes- dijo Chiyo.

-¿1000? Esta loca si crees que comprare esto.

-Oh, es de la mejor lana del mundo.

-No murió de algo raro.

-Claro que no, era viejo pero no tonto- decía la anciana mientras ella y el encargado se reían.

-Ya no más por favor- rogaba Madara - ¿Acaso ya nadie muestra ternura y dolor por la muerte de alguien?

Orochimaru se pasó un dedo por su barbilla, como pensando, entonces creo una nueva sombra.

Madara reconoció la escena, era la casa de Minato. Una sensación de mareo y tristeza se mesclaron en él, como temiendo lo peor.

-¿Q…que hacemos a...aquí?- preguntaba preocupado Madara. Orochimaru apunto hacia unas mujeres hablando tristemente.

Una pelirroja estaba llorando con sus dos hijos, mientras su amiga y su esposo la consolaban.

-Kushina-San ya por favor, no llores, tienes que ser fuerte- decía la mujer

-Lo intento, pero no lo logro, me hace falta tanto- decía mientras abrazaba un pequeño bastón. Madara comprobó su peor temor.

-Madre, ya no llores- le decía Karin

-¿Dónde está Minato?- pregunto Hiashi quien cargaba a Hinata, quien igual lloraba como su hermano

-Fue… fue a verlo- decía mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro. –Dice que le faltaba hablar con él. Eran tan parecidos, siempre estaban unidos.

-Padre aunque lucia cansado, nunca le negaba nada- decía Nagato mientras abrazaba a su madre.

Entonces una puerta se abrió y apareció Minato, todo cansado y con los ojos rojos. Kushina se acercó a él, para abrazarlo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaba con temor su esposa

-Fue… bien. – Decía mientras se sentaba en una silla –Deberías de verlo Kushina, todo está alegre, hay nieve en todas partes, pero también varias nochebuenas en el roble. Le dije… que iríamos a visitarlo en Año Nuevo- decía mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro – También le prometí, que le llevaría a Kurama para que lo visite… Y le dije adiós- decía mientras empezaba a llorar más fuerte.

-Padre- le decía Karin

-No te preocupes hija, estoy bien, es solo que su hermanito ahora está en paz, y eso me pone alegre, no está sufriendo.

-Mi pequeño Naruto- decía Kushina mientras se aferraba a Hana.

-Creo que debo ir a descansar- dijo Minato mientras se levantaba y veía a los demás –No se preocupen solo tratare de dormir.

Madara vio a Minato subir las escaleras forzadamente y volteo a ver a los demás integrantes de la familia llorando. Siguió a Minato y pudo ver como lloraba con más fuerza al entrar al cuarto de su pequeño hijo.

La escena se disolvió y ahora se encontraban en un cementerio, Madara estaba llorando.

-Pedí ternura por alguien, y me lo mostraste, pero ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Qué tienen que ver ese pequeño con esa persona en aquella recamara?- Entonces se escucharon el sonido de unas palas.

Madara se acercó al lugar del entierro y vio a un par de sepulteros borrachos.

-Que funeral más extraño.

-Nadie se acercó a verlo.

-Bueno ahora será el hombre más rico y poderoso… del cementerio- decía mientras se empezaba a carcajear seguido por la risa de su compañero.

-Vamos por otro trago, total a donde puede irse- decía con más risa.

Los dos sepulteros se alejaron y Madara aprovecho para ver la tumba a medio enterrar.

-Orochimaru ¿Esta es la tumba de ese hombre?

Orochimaru asintió, mientras se ponía un puro en su boca.

-Otra pregunta… ¿Quién es ese hombre?- Orochimaru sonrió y con un cerillo que encendió en la lápida mostro el nombre del fallecido. Haciendo que Madara sintiera miedo de nuevo.

"**Uchiha Madara"**

"**24-12-1781 / 25-12-1845**

-¡Es la tuya Uchiha Madara! ¡El hombre más rico y poderoso del cementerio! –Hablo finalmente Orochimaru con una voz muy tétrica mientras aventaba a Madara a la tumba.

Madara trataba de sujetarse pero varias serpientes salían de la tierra haciendo que cállese directo al fuego que había aparecido dentro de la tumba.

No lo soporto más y sintió como caía cada vez sintiendo el calor del fuego cerca de él. Y con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras esperaba el impacto dijo:

-Quiero cambiar

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-

Orochimaru: Al fin aparecí.

De seguro ya lo suponían, verdad.

Jiraiya: Pues era más que obvio, que él era el siguiente.

Madara: Nunca había sentido tal temor.

Para que veas que es lo que te pasara si sigues de villano.

Naruto: ¿Por qué tenía que morir tan joven?

Bueno era necesario, además tú ya debías de saber de esto, te di el guion.

Naruto: O.O

¿No leíste el guion? ¬.¬ #

Jeanne: Yo que tu corría.

¡Me pase tres días pensando en cómo hacer esta obra y me sales con que no sabías que trama tenia! ¡Sigo sin entender cómo es que serás el Salvador del mundo Shinobi!

Jeanne: Bueno mientras arregla sus dificultades con nuestro kitsune… Gracias a todos los demás lectores de FanFiction y anónimos, que hacen posible seguir con esta historia.

Por cierto…

SOBREVIVIMOS XD

Tómense eso Mayas XD

Los veré en la última parte de esta historia dattebayo.

Naruto: ¡Oye, esa es mi frase!

Quieres más golpes verdad, total Kushina-Sensei no se encuentra en estos momentos ¬u¬

**Fecha de Publicación:** _Sábado 22 de Diciembre del 2012_


	5. Otra Oportunidad

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, los derechos son de Kishimoto-Sensei, al igual que Christmas Carol que pertenece a Charles Dickens.

Konichipuu mis amigos lectores, les traigo la última parte de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado TUT

Ahora a comenzar…

**Un Cuento De Navidad**

**Cap. 5°.- Otra Oportunidad**

Madara seguía cayendo, mientras se dejaba vencer por el calor de aquellas llamas, y cuando sintió que llegaba a su fin, cayó en algo duro. Era su suelo.

Seguía en shock, tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Entonces lo comprendió. Estaba vivo, es su casa.

Los espíritus le habían dado otra oportunidad de cambiar las cosas.

-¿Volví?... ¡Volví! ¡Estoy en casa otra vez! ¡Todo puede cambiar! –gritaba mientras abría una ventana tocándole los reflejos del sol en su rostro. Vio pasar a un niño.

-Oye… tú.

-¿Me hablaba señor?- pregunto temeroso el niño.

-Sí, dime, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Es Navidad.

-¿Navidad? Entonces puedo cambiarlo todo, ¡Sí!... Oye… ¿no sabes si sigue aquel pavo en el mercado?

-¿El que es como mi tamaño?

-Si jovencito.

-Claro que sigue ahí.

-¡Genial! Ve a comprarlo.

-Usted está loco- decía el niño dispuesto a irse.

-No, no, no, mira, trae al señor y toma esto- decía mientras le aventaba unos billetes para el niño. Y el pequeño salía corriendo.

Madara salió corriendo de su habitación mientras vio a la anciana Chiyo que estaba limpiando las escaleras.

-¡Anciana Chiyo!- gritaba alegre Madara.

-¿Señor Madara?

Madara se deslizo por los barandales de la escalera hasta llegar a donde estaba la anciana.

-Nunca la había visto más hermosa ahora.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Madara?

-¿Bien? Me encuentro mejor que nunca, que estoy dispuesto a bailar varias vals- decía mientras bailaba dando vueltas alrededor de las escaleras.

-¡Usted se ha vuelto loco!- salía corriendo la señora Chiyo.

-Que encantadora mujer- sonrió Madara, mientras salía a la calle y se topaba con el pequeño y el señor que llevaba un pavo en sus manos.

-Aquí esta señor Uchiha.

-Bien pequeño, mira, toma – le decía mientras le ponía un fajo de billetes –Ve y comparte con tu familia lo que más quieran, eso sí, nunca seas egoísta. Y usted señor, le pido que lleve este pavo a esta dirección- le decía mientras le daba una tarjeta con una dirección en ella.

Madara les consiguió un carruaje para que los deje en los lugares que él le había indicado. Entonces no contuvo la emoción y se tomó del barandal del carruaje y tomaba una tapa de un contenedor de basura y la usaba como una tabla de Surf (N/A: Que gracioso).

Todos en la calle lo veían asombrados por la actitud del avaro, frio y amargado señor Uchiha, quien iba en pijama y actuaba como un chiquillo.

Entonces Madara se soltó del carruaje y dio una pirueta, asombrando a toda la gente que pasaba por el lugar.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- gritaba con total alegría mientras lanzaba nieve y las demás personas sonreían ante el milagro de Navidad.

Madara ahora ya se veía cambiado y con un traje más elegante y se topó con los dos jóvenes que había corrido de su despacho ayer.

-Señores- les hablo y los dos jóvenes se voltearon a verlo –Siento mucho mi actitud del otro día, y me gustaría saber… ¿Todavía necesitan el dinero?

-Bueno lo necesitamos para los regalos de los pequeños- decía Sasori.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar- decía mientras les daba un fajo de billetes a cada uno.

-Señor, pero esto es…- decía Deidara.

-¿No es suficiente?, entonces tomen más- les decía mientras les daba más dinero, los hombres por poco y se desmayan –de ahora en adelante prometo nunca ser egoísta y ayudare a todos en lo que puedan.

-Feliz Navidad Señor Uchiha- decía Sasori y Deidara.

-Feliz Navidad a ustedes y los niños- decía mientras se alejaba.

Madara estaba frente a la puerta de una gran mansión. ¿Debía de pasar? ¿Cómo lo recibirían? Decidió tocar a la puerta.

Un joven de unos doce años con un niño de cuatro años le abrió la puerta.

-Hola pequeños- hablaba suavemente –Soy un invitado de su padre- los pequeños lo dejaron pasar. Llego a la sala donde todos estaban jugando al pequeño entretenimiento de mímica.

-Hola, Fugaku.

Todos se le quedaron mirando.

-He decidido venir a celebrar la Navidad con ustedes… si me aceptas- decía Madara tímidamente.

Fugaku y Mikoto se le acercaron y sonrieron -¡Por supuesto que si tío!- Los demás se le acercaron para poder abrazar y felicitar a Madara por decidir pasar la Navidad.

Madara se acercó a los hijos de su sobrino.

-Sé que nunca me he tomado la molestia de conocerlos… pero… me gustaría conocer a mis pequeños sobrinos ¿les gustaría?

-Claro que si tío Madara- decía el mayor.

-¿Nos trajo regalos?- preguntaba el menor con una gran sonrisa.

-Sasuke eso no se pregunta- lo regañaba su hermano menor.

-No se preocupen niños, que les parece si mañana vamos a comprarles todos los juguetes que quieran, pero eso sí, nunca olviden lo importante que es su familia para ustedes.

-Claro tío Madara- decían los pequeños en sincronización, sacándole una sonrisa a Madara mientras recordaba su pequeña hermana Konan.

Entonces todos pasaron a sentarse y a degustar de los platillos que Mikoto había preparado. Si Madara se sentía feliz, pero aún le quedaba arreglar algo pendiente.

**Al día siguiente…**

Minato corría apresuradamente, de seguro que ahora si el señor Madara lo despediría. Cuando llego rápidamente se sentó en su escritorio, pero una voz lo llamo.

-Minato ¿Qué excusa me tienes ahora?- decía Madara mientras escribía en sus libretas.

-Perdóneme señor, anoche me desvele pero…

-Minato, no tolerare esto, así que te aumentare tu salario.

Minato se había quedado sordo o el señor Madara se había vuelto loco.

-¿Señor?

-Ya oíste Minato, te aumentare tu salario y te daré tu bono navideño- le decía mientras le entregaba un fajo de billetes.

-¿Señor Uchiha?

-Lamento mucho si te he hecho pasar un infierno aquí, y no poder pasar más tiempo con tus hijos y tu familia, pero de ahora en adelante, serás uno de mis socios- le decía mientras le extendía su mano.

Minato sonrió y estrecho su mano con la del señor Uchiha.

-Gracias Señor Madara.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que vayas a pasar con tu familia este día, y toma- le decía mientras le daba una tarjeta.

-¿Qué es esto señor?- preguntaba Minato mientras tomaba la tarjeta.

-Es la dirección de un doctor, lleva al pequeño Naruto a revisión y el hará todo lo posible para que se recupere.

-¿Cómo supo el nombre de mi hijo?

-Creo que amanecí con un gran don hoy, ¿No lo crees?

-¿Cómo podre pagarle Señor?

-Con que siempre seas una persona generosa y que nunca olvides a los tuyos. Y por favor llámeme Madara.

Minato le volvió a agradecer y salió del despacho, entonces volteo y vio a su jefe cantando villancicos.

-Así es amigos, nadie sabe qué fue lo que le ocurrió al señor Uchiha para que se convirtiera de la noche a la mañana en un tirano a alguien amable y generoso. Recuerden esto amigos: Nunca olviden la Navidad, es época en la que podemos dar amor y paz.

Desde ese día, Madara se convirtió en el hombre más bondadoso del pueblo y ayudo a tantos como él podía y quería.

Todo gracias a tres espíritus que le ayudaron a recordar lo importante del amor y la mistad de la familia y amigos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o-o-o-o-

Al fin termine mi historia.

Jeanne: ¿Tienes nuevas historias en mente?

Claro que sí.

Madara: ¿Y en alguna aparezco?

Como voy a olvidarme de ti, es imposible ˆ.ˆ Siempre me pides algún rol en la historia ¬.¬U.

Naruto: ¿Yo también saldré?

Claro que sí, es mas en una historia tú eres un personaje con un misterioso secreto

Naruto: Genial.

Ahora amigos, esta historia ha llegado a su fin, espero que les haya gustado, y prepárense que este año nuevo pienso llegar con más historias.

Gracias a todos los lectores y escritores de Fanfiction que han leído mis historias y yo mis amigos de anime les deseamos...

**Todos los personajes de anime, Jeanne y Princezz:** ¡Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo!

Hasta el próximo año dattebayo :P

Naruto: Es mi frase .

**Fecha de Publicación:** _Lunes 24 de Diciembre del 2012_


End file.
